life after breaking dawn
by vampiresrock.twilight
Summary: Its time to move but the pack comes along this time. New life,school,town,and friends. But what happens when the teens all get tired of repeating the same things, they decide its time to spice things up. But how? Only they know... and of course me.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my story i worked really hard on it and my friends were awesome critics they helped me so much! There are wto friends that read and reviewed my story the most they are Bayli and Sydney. THANKS GUYS!**

4 years after breaking dawn

Bella's point of view

surprise

1

As me Renesmee and Jacob walked into the big house--after playing one of one of Nessie's favorite games, tag-- Alice ran over to me and handeed me a letter with a wide grin on her face--of course she already new what it was--I opened it and it was from Charlie and Sue it was a wedding invitation. I all but screemed at the top of my lungs for everyone to come down here, two seconds later me and Alice were surrounded by our family.

"Guy's Charlie and Sue are getting married!" I almost sang with joy. Renesmee jumped into my arms and pressed her hand to my cheek--she still wasn't to fond of speaking outloud but she did lots of the time, even though she was four but she looked like she was eight-- and showed me a picture of Charlie in a tux and Sue in a wedding dress she was thrilled. Then in no time at all I felt Edwards arms wrap around me. "Thats wonderful!" he exclaimed. Then I thought I heard murmers from the others but I wasn't sure because Edward had just kissed me.

* * * *

A month later me and Renesmee were in my oversized closet with Alice getting ready for Charlie and Sue's wedding "Alice," I moaned " why do I have to dress up? Nobody will reconize me." "Bella it does'nt matter if nobody will reconize you Charlie and Sue will and that's all that matters beside's it's there wedding that is one time you should dress up!" and with that I could'nt argue any farther. Alice had choosen me a black knee length spaghtti strap dress with black polka dots on it and black stilleoettes with a hot pink short sleve coverup. Renesmee on the other hand loved to be dressed up by her aunts and so Alice choose her a light purple dress with spaghetti straps and a white short sleeve cover up and white Alice had finished playing dress up on us she reminded me as we were running back to the big house. "Remember Bella if someone asks you who you are say that your Charlie's cousin," Alice said "and is they say something like 'you look kinda like Bella Swan' say thats because your her cousin. Alright?" "Ok Alice." Then she hugged me lightley around the waste. "Remember Nessie," Alice told her "dont show people your gift or do anything that you would around us." "Ok Aunt Alice" Nessie told her in her singing voice. "Um... Bella Nessie I think we should hurry." Then with that we took off at full speed.

**Please review even if you didnt like it i want to know what you thought. im tough i can take anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short but sometimes thas what you gotta do. and i was kinda having writers block. again thanks to Bayli and Sydney for reading this almost every day!**

Ceremony

We got back to the house in two seconds. Edward was playing my lullaby-- he had'nt touched his piano in day's-- when I ran through the doors with Nessie and Alice on my heels. Then the music abrublty stopped and Edward was next to me. "Bella, love, we will go with you to the ceremony but we will not sit next to you, Nessie and Jacob." Edward explained to me "Then after the ceremony we will leave so as to not draw attention to you." "Oh yes, no attention coming this way." I said sarcastically while gesturing to my glorious immortal body. "Every body will be looking at me and others will wonder if I'm single." I complained while I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room and we decided that it was a good time to go, so we ran out into the garage. Me, Edward, Jacob and Nessie got into the volvo. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche and Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle took Rose's B.M.W. We arrived at the church in two minutes--due to the driving of vampires-- as we walked in every eye went to us, but mostly me and Nessie. All the humans eyes were glint with curiosity. Me, Nessie and Jake sat down in a seat second from the front, but the rest of the Cullen's sat a few seats behind us--nobody would notice them they would be to busy watching the ceremony-- when Charlie walked through the door's he was wearing the biggest smile ever with a dashing tux to match. Then minutes later Sue walked through the door-- apperantly I was wrong about Charlie's smile her's was bigger--Sue was wearing a beautiful white dress with little embroiders on it and it flowed to the ground. There vow's were the simple word's said by a million other couple's and they ended with a very simple I'do.

**Please review i love to know what you guys think. and i will try to update as soon as posssible!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Reception

After the ceremony ended Edward pulled me back behind the church and was saying his goodbye."Bella," he said "if anyone ask you out just tell me there name and they may not be around any more to bother you." I started giggling. We said one last goodbye and Edward hugged me. I then went to find Jacob and Renesmee they were by the doors. As we were walking over to Sue and Charlie-- the reception was outside-- many eyes went to us and one guy came up to me and asked.

"Hey whats your name?"

"Um... Ann Mcharthy, whats yours?"

"Brad Jenson, um do you want to go out?"

"Oh! Well im sorry but I cant I have a husband."

"Oh, whats his name?" Brad said while eyeing Jake

"Edward Mcharthy."

"Is it that guy?" he said while Jake was occupied talking to Nessie.

"No this is Jake, my husbands at work."

"Oh." 'gosh cant catch a break' i heard him mumble to himself

"Well if you'll excuse me?" I said while walking away slowly hand in hand with Renesmee.

"You know sometimes it was easier to walk through a crowd with you when you were'nt a vampire." Jacob told me in a sarcastic tone"Yah, it was the same when you werent seven feet tall and could spontainily combust into a giant wolf." I said with just as much sarcasm. But in truth it was true at first people would shy away from the huge man but once he smiled or laughed they drew nearer, it was like when Edward left me he was a little sun to eveyone around him. We finally got to Sue and Charlie and so Renesmee let go of my hand and ran up to them she wrapped her thin perfect arms around Sue then Charlie " Grandpa Charlie im so happy!" and from the sound of it she was happy "Grandma Sue I cant believe it your finally my grandma, I kind of secretly been wishing you were." I heard her whisper to Sue sounding a little guilty "Oh sweety thank you I feel so welcomed into the family!" "Dad im so happy for you I am glad you have found Sue!" "Thanks Bell's im happy to!" I moved on to Sue while I heard Jacob saying congratulations to Charlie " Sue I to like Nessie have secretly wished you were part of our family! In a way you were but now it is official" I squelled I needed to stop hanging around Alice she is rubbing off on me im starting to sound just like her " Yes, Bella im very happy to and I love you all!" "Were is Alice and Edward and everybody else?" Charlie asked "Oh, um, they went home because everyone would reconize them and I wouldnt be there and Edward would, everyone would wonder were I am and they cold possibley piece it together that im well me." I saw Charlie cringe slitley I forgot 'need to know only.' " Well dad we better get going. I'll have Alice stop by a little later. Ok?" Charlie still loved Alice from when i was attacked by James or to his story fell down 2 flights of stairs and through a window. "Ok, Bell's I Love You I also I Love You to Nessie by the way you are getting so big and pretty also kinda thin, are they not feeding you again?" he asked playfully " It is just the growth spurt." I mumbled to him. Then me Jake and Nessie walked away at a human pace once we were in the cover of the trees we took off--Nessie was able to keep up with easily she had more of the vampire abilitys in her, I had became the second fastest of our family I was right behind Edward once my newborn powers wore off, I was also getting amazing at my shield.--at full speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the only way i could own twiligh is if **

**i kidnapped Stephanie meyer and stole her rights**

**hhmmmm thats not a bad idea. if you havent noticed im not totally sane =)**

hard decisions

On our way home from running I had a feeling that something was coming but wasn't sure what. " Jacob," I asked as we walked through the door

" Do you think tha...?" as we stepped inside the kitchen everyone was deep in discussion. Edward looked up and asked " Renesmee would you

and Jacob like to go and play tag?" "YAH! Jacob come on lets go play." She said as she tugged him out the door. He slowly walked out the door

with questioning in his eyes. ' I will explain later' I seen edward mouth to him. "Edward?" I said "explain what Edward? whats going on?" " Well

Bella" it was Carlisle who answered " you remember how we have to move around alot?" "Yes." well..." "It's time for us to move." I said cutting

him off. "Yes it is Bella," Esme told me "people are starting to suspect something."She finished and gave me a hug. ' New this was coming' I said

to my self. "When are we leaving? what about Jacob he cant leave Renesmee? And what about Charlie and Sue?" My voice got higher and higher

with stress. "Bella calm down." And of course I did with his help. "Love, everything will be fine and if Jacob wants he can come with us. And we will

come and visit." Edward said while taking my hand. "B B But were not aging." " Bella time will be limited, and Charlie already knows your not

human and that we arent either. So everthing will be good." Alice answered me. "When are we leaving?" I asked again. " In one week and we

will be moving to Vancouver, Canada." Carlisle said. "Ok I will tell Charlie he will be so dissapointed. And I will go get Jake and Nessie to tell

them." " Ok Bella I'll come with you" Edward stated "No, I want Jasper to come, you know to keep my nerves under control."

* * *

Me and Jasper had just gotten to Jake and Nessie seconds after we left the house. They were easy to find there scent left an easy trail. " Jake,

Renesmee come on we have to tell you something." "What do you want to tell us mommy?" asked Renesmee " Grandpa Carlisle will tell you.

Come on." Jasper felt my tension and let out a wave of calm. _It was good to have Jasper come! _I thought to my self. "Jasper?" I asked him " When

we got back from Volterra and were voting on my imortality did you really want me to become a vampire or did you just agree with Alice?" He was

kind of shocked at my random question "Oh well I really wanted you to become a vampire, you make this family whole and back then you still felt

kinda like a sister to me. You also made Edward whole you fit this family completely." _Boy was he honest_ " Wow thanks Jasper." We then got home

and walked in the door we explained it all to Jake and Nessie and jake aggreed to come with us and Renesmee thought it would be fun to move.

So with that alice thought of an idea. "You guys I just had a vision of all of us playing a game."

**Please review! sorry about how short it is i will try to make the chapters longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alices pov

_My vision was awesome! It was all of us playing truth or dare, and the only reason I could see it was because I could now totally see Renesmee, and Jacob but he was slightly blurry._ "Ok guy's my vision was of all

of us playing truth or dare." I squelled "No!" everyone yelled except Emmett and Jacob and Renesmee "Guy's come on let's just play this, tonight is one of the last night's in this house and why not

spend it while having some fun." said nessie "Well you guys do what ever, me and carlisle are going hunting, but please dont break my house." said Esme " No promises." said Emmett and then her and

carlisle left. "Fine we will play." said Rosalie " we will all play." "YAY" I sang "Who wants to go first?" No on answered " I guess I will. Bella truth or dare?"

Bella's pov

_Crap! I didnt want to be a chicken and choose truth but I also didnt want to face the terrible dare my evil pixie sister could conjure up. _" Um... dare?" I immediatly regreted choosing dare the look on Alice's

eyes was like a mad man's it was evil. So evil that it mad me shiver,I was sitting on Edward's lap and he felt the shiver so he tightened his arms around me. " Bella you would have been safer with

truth." declared my physco sister. "Bella, I dare you to, let me and Rose dress you up and then you have to go over Mike Newtons house go on a date with him and at the end of the the date you have

to kiss him, and the kiss has to be at least three minutes long." "NO!" Me and Edward schreeched at the same time. "NO Alice I will not do that you know the dirty thoughts Mike has, please I will do

anything but that." I begged. And while this was going on I remembered something that Edward once said that totally fits her right know 'for someone so small your so hugely annoying.' "Nope i'm not

changing it but I will lower the kiss to one minute, and that is my final offer." "FINE" I yelled " Oh and by the way Alice if you happen to wake up with all your clothes and credit cards shredded you

now know why." I said with a devistating smile. Her eyes widened and Emmett started to appraise me " Geez, little sister I didnt know you could be so mean." " Alice, Bella come on, Alice I promise

Bella wont do that I know Bella to well," Rosalie said then smiled at me. "and besides we still have Bella's dare so lets go." We ran upstairs and we were in Alice's over sized closet in not time at all,

litterally. Alice picked me out a white tank top and a blue denim mini skirt and I mean a mini skirt. Was there absolutely no way of getting out of this dare? Then we were in Rosalie's bathroom and

Rose was doing my hair and Alice my make up. Not that I needed make up any way. Once they were done we went down stair's and everyone went out into the garage, and loaded into our cars. It

took us two minutes to reach Newton's house and then the horror began.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V

I got out of the volvo with a goodbye kiss from Edward. I walked up the steps to the Newton's house and then I reached the door. 'Knock Knock Knock.' I heard Mike get out of a chair and then slowly

walk a cross the floor I think it was tile. He opened the door and his face automatically went from bored to almost passing out. " H Hi," Mike stuttered " Hi... i'm Janice and i've noticed you and I want

to know if you would like to go on a date with me?" " Um ok? Where do you want to go?" "Any where is fine." " Well how bout we stay here and watch a movie?" "Ok, that sounds... nice" I lied. He led

me through his house it was well kept but still a bit untidy. We then entered the living room and he picked a movie then come over to sit by me he turned it on and I sort of lost track of time and what

was going on because I was thinking of my family and how I was going to kill Alice. Then I felt the couch move and I noticed that the movie was over and Mike was closer than I thought, I moved away

in a way that he wouldnt take offensive and said " Thanks for the movie I had a good time." I lied again " Yeah, do you want to do it again?" "Yeah i will call you like tomorrow" then i remembered my

other duty i had to kiss mike. " Um, mike?" he turned over to me and I hurried and kissed him. I didnt even look to see his face as I left running out to the car. I got in and everyone except Edward

was laughing hysterically. We got back to the house in just minutes due to Edwards driving. " Um, Bella its your turn to choose someone." Alice told me. " Okay, Emmett truth or dare?" " Dare im not

scared I will do anything." I was so happy he chose dare I had an idea that he would hate. " Ok emmett I dare you to let me Alice and Rose dress you up any way we want then take you to the

Hannah Montana concert tonight then you have to get up on stage and tell any story and then you have to kiss her once the story is over." " NO" Emmett and Rosalie shouted "Yes you guys made me

go through with my dare." Emmett must've noticed that I wasnt kidding and also if he hurt my feelings Rosalie would beat him literally, ever since me and Edward got married Rosalie started to like me

in fact now Alice Rosalie and I are best friends and best sisters we love spending time together we do practically everything togther I have even taken up the like of shopping to please them. We

rushed Emmett up stairs and sat him down in Rosalie's bathroom chair "Sister dear's I had a vision of what Emmett was going to wear and it was very funny, so is it ok if I choose his outfit?" "Yes of

course we would love that, wouldnt we Bella?" "Yah we would" "OKAY! Bella would you abe a doll and go find a wig and Rosalie would you be as kind to go and choose some makeup?" "Yah" we both

said. In case you were wondering why we say things such as lovely sister or dear sister its because we all share a sisterly bond and that is what we think of each other. In the time I thought that, I

found a wig it was short posiblay to Emmetts shoulders and it was a fiery red I ran it back to them and in the time I was gone Emmett was dressed " Here sweet sister Alice, and well job on Emmetts

clothes!!"He was wearing a miniskirt and a pink tank top that said ' i love Hannah'. Rosalie took the wig from Alice and put it on Emmetts head and arranged it so that it looked real or as real as it

could get. Then she put the make up on him it was neon green eyeshadow hot pink lipstick and some blush also a little bit of purple eyeliner. We had to drag him down stairs and with the help of

Rosalie thretting him we finally made it down with out any damages. Just as we were about to get into the car Edwards phone rang and on our side all we heard were ok's and yes's from Edward.

"What was that about?" I asked him " Carlisle and Esme know that we are playing truth or dare they said that they can here us and that we can finish our dare we are on right know but then we all

have to go and say our goodbyes to Charlie Sue and Billy and the pack because we have to leave in the morning." " Wait why are we leaving in the morning?" Rosalie said " Carlisle had a bit of a

problem at work," " what kind of problem?" I asked " Well he was talking to Esme in his office about being vampires and things like that and they didnt notice that the door was open until it was to

late, Dr. Fitsam and two nurse's heard so we must leave as soon as possible." " Do you guys want to finish a stupid dare or have more time to sayt goodbye?" Emmett asked " Guys Emmett has a

point we need to say goodbye." Alice said. We decided on saying on saying our goodbyes and Me and Edward wanted to go look at our meadow one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry that my chapters are so short i just find it better to have either short or medium sized chapters rather than long ones. :)**

Bella's p.o.v.

Me and Edward sat down in our meadow, in the same position as

our first time here while I was still human the only difference was that the sun wasn't shinning. He lay on the soft grass

hands under his head while I was sitting up arms curled around my

legs and my head resting on my knees. " Are you gonna miss it?" I questioned him and he slowly for him rose up onto his elbow. " Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, I am we have so many memories here, I dont want to leave it behind, it just seems like it's a part of us."

" We will always come back to Fork's and I promise whenever we do we will visit 'our meadow'."

"Okay!" I was a little bit happier

" How about we go and say goodbye to everyone?"

"Alright, oh and Edward me and Esme were thinking about asking Leah and Seth if they wanted to come with us Esme Talked to Carlisle about it and he loved the idea."

" Yes, I guess it is fine as long as they behave and Seth goes to school."

***

***

We had just finished saying goodbye and if I could have cried I would have everyone else was the same way. Billy, Charlie and Sue were crying the reason Sue was crying was because Leah and Seth

had accepted our invitation to come with us to Vancouver. We then all returned home and took one last look around our house it was a sad thing to see it so bare the only thing we were leaving was

the furniture because we would be visiting at times. And the wolves and Nessie do need to sleep, when we visit. We carried all the boxes outside and we loaded it into the moving van and we

watched as the driver climbed in and drove away. "Our stuff should be to our new home minutes after we show up" Alice told us. "Okay guys say goodbye to our house." Carlisle told us " Because it is

time for us to leave Forks." everyone was sad but Rosalie was a little bit mad because she hated starting school all over again. And she had really become fond of Renee because of Nessie , Renee had

started visiting very often lately. We all got into the Denali we bought it so we could all ride together and we headed to the airport all of our other cars would be shipped to us sometime this week and

hopefully pretty soon. We got to the airport and we still had about fifteen minutes until our flight boarded so we sat down and watched as our flight got closer and closer to the top of the boarding

list. And just then I noticed that Alice had and evil look on her face.

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know i am so sorry it is a really short chapter.**

**Also if you are looking for some more life after breaking dawn you should check out another story called 'Life after Breaking Dawn' it is by crazymisscarly and it is a really good story. **

Alice's p.o.v

I had an awesome idea that I thought of as we were waiting to board the plain, it was that sense we had first class seats and our family

was the only people that were going to be in it, we could play a game a game that will mess with the humans...

Rosalie's p.o.v.

As I looked up from my mirror when I finished applying my lip-gloss, which I new would evaporate in minutes because of my venom, I

noticed a crazed looking Alice and I had a good feeling about it Alice has always loved to play a certain game on every airplane we are on

and especially sense it was Bella's and the dogs first time flight got to the top of the boarding list so we got up and walked over

to board our plain. We entered the first class section and sat down in a circle of lazy boy recliners and then the fun began...

Alice's p.o.v.

"Okay guys we will be playing 'the game'" " what is 'the game'?" Bella asked me. " the game is when we do the funniest or most

embarrassing thing to the humans on this airplane and our judges are Carlisle and Esme we will be splitting up into teams and our teams

will be decided by drawing out of a hat and Alice and Carlisle will draw the first team out. " Okay Carlisle go ahead and choose." i handed

him the hat after i said that the teams ended being:

Alice and Seth

Nessie and Jasper

Rosalie and Bella

Emmett and Leah

Edward and Jacob

**Please review the more reviews i get the faster i will update so Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I am having some problems on the ideas, I need ones that will fit nicely with each teams members and there special abilities so that is a little hard to do without some help and so I am asking for any review commenting and giving me more ideas, because I cannot update until I have ideas.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**Seth's p.o.v.**

The teams ended up being:

Me and Alice

Nessie and Jasper

Rosalie and Bella

Emmett and Leah

Edward and Jake

We all split up and me and Alice went over to our chairs and pulled out our phones to start texting each other and once everyone seen us do that they also copied. Esme was super nice and decided

to give me, Leah, and Jake each a phone I got a silver blackberry Leah got a pink one and Jake got a black one, she also gave each of us a shiny credit card, with a promise from us that we wouldn't

max it out to bad, so we promised.

**To: Seth**

**From:Alice**

Okay I have a few ideas! First we could go in with the humans and I could tell there fortune, second you could be my son and I could pretend to beat you in front of them and of course I wouldn't

actually hit you but I could make it look real, and third we could just go and annoy them so bad that they would freak out.

**To: Alice**

**From:Seth**

Um.. I like the third one the second one kinda scares me and I don't think we would get a very good reaction out of the first one.

**To: Seth**

**From: Alice**

Yeah I agree so the third one it is =)

**To: Alice**

**From: Seth**

Totally, what do you think we should talk about now?

**To: Seth**

**From: Alice**

Well all I know is that we should make it look really serious, SO... how about a smiley face war?! =?

**To: Alice**

**From: Seth**

Okay! ;')

**To: Seth**

**From: Alice**

1:)

**To:Alice**

**From: Seth**

I think that we should put our phones away to show that we are done.

We put our phones away and then noticed that everyone else was still deciding.

**Jasper's p.o.v.**

Me and Nessie copied Alice and Seth and used our phones to talk to each other about our ideas.

**To: Nessie**

**From: Jasper**

Nessie what do you think that we should do?

**To: Jasper**

**From:Nessie**

Well obviously we could use your power somehow, wait we could also use my power in a way, something like... how about I ask them what scares them the most and then I take there hand and then show them that?!

**To: Nessie**

**From:Jasper**

Yes I like that idea I think that we will get a good response out of that, but what do you want me to do?

**To:Jasper**

**From: Nessie**

You could be the one who asks them what they are afraid of and then you could also maybe send waves of terror out to them while I am showing them there thing.

**To:Nessie**

**From:Jasper**

Okay sounds like a plan, lets put our phones away so that everyone knows were done.

I put my phone back into my jacket pocket the only reason I had a jacket on was because it was fall and we don't want to stand out. And I saw Nessie toss hers into her silver studded Gucci bag that

Alice bought for her, Alice was a super physco pixie when it came to name brand shopping. And I just noticed that Nessie doesn't look eight any more she now looks 14 I have a feeling that she is

going to stop aging soon because technically she will stop at or around the age of 17 to 18 and that is only about 4 years. "Nessie if you want

you and Seth can go and get something to eat?" I heard Esme tell Nessie "Okay come on Seth lets go." Then I saw them get up and leave through the curtains that separated us from normal couch

seats.

**Nessie's p.o.v**

As me and Seth walked through the isle eyes darted to us and I noticed that a lot of them were around our ages or the ages we appeared to be. So I whispered really quietly to Seth "Act like we are

together because I have a feeling that I dont want to know what my dad is hearing from them or what Jasper is felling roll off of them." "Okay, um here take my hand." I reached for his hand and

grasped it in a way that to us was just friendship but to everyone else was something else, we got to the bar and sat down and that's when the comments started up "Dude, Alex I am gonna get her

to fall for me just watch." "Okay whatever Nick i'd like to see it happen." I heard two boys who looked my age say to each other the first one Nick didn't seem like a boy any girl should hanging around

but Alex sure seemed how would you put it very gentlemanly like and that is when my idea struck I let go of Seth hand and pulled my phone out of my Gucci bag and texted my uncle Jasper

**To: Jasper**

**From:Nessie**

Hey, I just had an awesome idea instead of scaring them I could go out and flirt like crazy and you could pretend to be my dad and when you saw this you would storm out of the first class section and

start yelling at those boys.

**To:Nessie **

**From:Jasper**

I like that idea but I am not to sure how Jacob is going to take it but it is just a game so he will be fine.

Just as I was about to put the phone away here came those boys and the one named Nick said "Hey hottie wanna go out some time?!" "Um only if my life depended on it!" which is not possible I

added really quietly so that they wouldnt here but seth did and he started cracking up the boys looked at him like he was crazy. "And any ways I already have a boyfriend." "Oh is it this guy?!" Nick

said while looking glancing at Seth "No it isn't his name is Jake and he is amazing." the only reason I am saying this is because I know about imprinting and about how I am destined to be with Jake

and I am starting to be kinda happy about it, after thinking about all that I noticed that the boys had left so we sat down in peace and got our drinks.

**Please review i really need new ideas and also i want to know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**yes i know this is a really really really short chapter but i have the game coming in the next one.**

Rosalie's p.o.v

me and Bella decide what to do for our prank were going to tape a peice of paper up on the bathroom mirror and it will say i am looking for a soul mate have the pilots page me my name is 'Mike Rotch.' (a/n say it out loud then say it faster). and then see if any body does go up.

Leah's P.O.V

Me and the big guy Emmett decided for us to jump up at the exact same time and scream "Aahhh i we left our stove on!" then we would try to persuade the pilot to turn the plain around and of course they couldn't but we would come out of the cock pit acting like we got our way and telling passengers the they were going to turn it around. It was going to rock.

Edward's p.o.v

Me and Jacob were going to pretend that we are in a biker gang because for some reason Alice brought a bag full of rub on tattoos and a few leather jackets and leather pants that were just our size, i think that she may have seen us doing this prank.

"Okay guys time is up we will now start the pranks who wants to go first?" Esme asked. "We do," Alice and Seth said in unison "Okay guys go ahead and remember just dont hurt anybody well any human." Carlisle told us.

Alice's p.o.v

Me and Seth started to get ready and then we played our prank.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dont you think that Seth and Alice would be such a cute couple?! Please review, also sorry it has taken so long for me too upload a new chapter, I was having difficulty thinking of ideas.**

Alice's P.O.V.

I decided to switch up the prank a little bit so we changed it so that we would embarrass someone rather than annoy them, so me and Seth were finally ready for our prank, and I noticed Rosalie pull out her red Iphone ( we all had one just in different colors ) to start recording the prank. Me and Seth finally choose our first victim, It was some skater, with cool shaggy hair and skinny jeans wearing a Kr3w shirt. I walked up to him with Seth trailing behind me and started improvising something,

"Hi." And of course I used my most alluring voice.

"Hi," he grunted and then finally took a real look at me, "OH HI," he reinstated then he shook his head and with onee last flip his hair landed perfectly in place.

"Do you mind if I take a seat here?" I asked him while pointing to his knee.

"Uh... uh... uh... No." he said nervously, seriously has he never been around a girl before?

"By the way awesome hair." even though it was truthfully only okay.

So I sat down and all of a sudden out of know where Seth came bounding over with a pissed off expression. Oh boy was this going to be good?! That's when this sicko put his hands on my waist.

"What the hell?" Seth roared "Get your hands off my girl!"

"What? Your girl dude she came on to me first! She asked if she could sit on me."

"What! You liar you pulled me on top of you and tried to kiss me!" I shrieked.

"He what?" and Seth wrapped his arm protectively around my waist.

"Yeah, lets just go Seth, leave it he isn't worth it. You know what I have in store for you tonight anyway. And I don't want you all mad when it happens." ha-ha oh man you should have seen the look on that kids face he had a look of jealousy slash anger with a little bit of embarrassment. So me and Seth walked away, his arm still around me.

"Wow Alice,I would have never thought someone as innocent looking as you would have brought that topic into play." Seth told me while shaking his head.

"What wasn't it funny?" I asked concerned

"It was hilarious and I loved it but I would have never thought, I guess I was wrong."

We got back to the rest of the family and half of them were bursting up laughing while rolling on the ground the other half holding there sides and laughing just as hard.

"Dude that was awesome!" Emmett told me as he was getting up.

"Yeah it was but know it is someone Else's turn." I said smiling. "Bella and Rosalie, do you wanna go next?"

"Yeah were gonna dominate!" Rosalie and Bella yelled in unison.


	12. Well

Okay, im in like extreme writers block. I know that alot of people say that so that they arent pressured to keep writing but its true. Lately i have started to fancy Harry Potter, i started the books and i finished all seven of them in 1 1/2 weeks. So now i am in the middle of my extreme obsessivenes of it and im not going to try and contain it. Why contain what brilliance comes to you? So i am going to put a hold on this story for a while. Im sorry, once i have new ideas, and i fall back in love with Twilight then i will continue the story. Again i truly am sorry. I did have fun writing this but its just not something i want to work on right now. Of course i wont totally give up on it. I will try to slowly write chapters, and see what comes from it, but they may not be as in depth as the rest. My writing has improved sense i have written these, so they may turn out better. And hopefully you will keep reading! Thank you everyone, im sorry, for quitting on this for now, but in an odd way i need to.\

- Kimber


End file.
